Episode 62 (1st January 2018)
Plot Alfie is sitting in his armchair with the box of Beth's ashes. He holds the box close and weeps. The doorbell rings, it's Wally. He tells Alfie that he's worried about him. He also tells Alfie that it's time Beth got a proper sendoff. Alfie snaps and tells him that Beth already had a send-off and he wants to be left alone with Beth. Wally tells him if he needs him, he's there. As Wally leaves, Alfie regrets his words. Wally sits in the car and cries. Ray and his daughter Leah Buckley arrive and call to look at the pub. The estate agent says that he'll be there in 10 minutes to give them a private viewing. Daniella brings Tracy breakfast in bed. Tracy says how glad she is to have Daniella. Daniella tells her if they need to talk, she's there. When Daniella leaves, Tracy picks up her tablet and buys Daniella a ticket to see Ed Sheeran. Adrian visits Alfie. Alfie tells him about Wally wanting to scatter Beth's ashes. Adrian suggests he scatter half the ashes, and holds onto the other half. Alfie thanks him, and invites him along, but Adrian doesn't want to intrude. When Adrian leaves, Alfie phones Wally and tells him to clear his schedule. Kathie tells Daniella that she got a ticket to Ed Sheeran. Daniella had no idea he was even coming. Kathie offers to not go, but Daniella says that she should enjoy the concert. Ray and Leah look around the pub. Leah has ideas coming out of her ears, whereas Ray isn't too sure. Alfie and Wally arrive at Wishfield Lake. Wally remembers seeing the pair the first time they met. Alfie remembers proposing to her. They both remember the wedding. Alfie opens the box and tearfully throws a handful of ashes into the lake. He offers the box to Wally, and he throws in a handful of ashes. Daniella returns home with Kathie. Tracy sees that something is wrong and before Daniella tells her what, Tracy tells her to open the envelope on the table. Daniella is exuberant as she pulls out a ticket to Ed Sheeran. She hugs Tracy. Alfie prepares to tip the rest in, but Wally stops him and races back to the car. Wally returns with a little boat with a laminated photo of Beth on the mast. They tip the ashes onto the boat and watch it as it floats around the lake. Cast Regular cast *Alfie Waterhouse - Kenneth Winters *Wally Mansfield - Martin Woodrow *Ray Buckley - Matthew O'Brien *Leah Buckley - Vicki Tate *Daniella Yates - Abigail Ford *Tracy Yates - Sally O'Donnell *Adrian Hughes - James Richardson *Kathie Stewart Jr. - Eva Woodward *Beth Mansfield - Veronica Timothy *Gerard Mansfield Jr. - Tommy Kelsey *Paul Waterhouse Jr. - Ryan Maguire Guest cast *Estate agent - Chris Downs *Young Alfie - Alex Cornwall *Young Beth - Lucy Holdsworth Notes *First appearances of Ray and Leah Buckley. *In flashback scenes, Alex Cornwall and Lucy Holdsworth appear as younger Alfie and Beth, and Tommy Kelsey and Ryan Maguire appear as younger Gerard and Paul in the wedding flashback. *Can I Be Him by James Arthur is used as incidental music when Wally and Alfie watch the boat with Beth's ashes float across the lake. *''TV Times Synopsis: Ray and Leah arrive, and plan to buy the pub. Kathie has a ticket to see Ed Sheeran, and Daniella wants one. Wally and Alfie scatter Beth's ashes in Wishfield Lake.'' Category:2018 episodes